


Same Player Shoot Again

by hazelandglasz



Series: Same Player Shoot Again AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fame, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: “you’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” AU, as requested on Tumblr





	Same Player Shoot Again

“Anderson, didn’t you say you know this guy?”

Blaine straightens up from his stretching and follows Stephan’s voice. “Hm?”

Stephan points his thumb at the TV. “This designer guy, Humphrel?”

Blaine feels his neck warming up, especially as he takes Kurt comfortably sitting on the morning show’s high chair. “Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Yeah, I–I knew him. Back in high school.”

“Come over here,” Stephan says, reaching for Blaine to pull him closer to the TV.

Blaine doesn’t have to be convinced to do so; it’s been years since he saw Kurt, and boy have the years been nice to his friend.

Kurt looks taller and also more at ease, really owning the space he occupies. His long legs are encased in a denim-leather piece that doesn’t make sense and yet does–only Kurt.

The audience is cheering on whatever he last said, and the interviewers are entirely enamored with him.

 _Can’t blame them_.

“Now, Kurt,” one interviewer starts, leaning forward, “I bet a lot of our viewers are wondering if you have room in your life for Love.”

Some audience members wolf-whistle at that and Kurt’s laugh fills the speakers. “I am a sucker for romance, as you know from my last Spring collection.”

“Oh yes,” one interviewer says with a dreamy look on her face that makes the audience laugh, “that runway looking like a lilac field …”

“Filling my Twilight fantasy, I am not going to apologize for it,” Kurt retorts, a faint blush appearing on the tip of his ears. Blaine can’t help but smile at that tell-tale sign. Years go by, sure, but Kurt Hummel’s ears are still revealing all of his secrets–to those who know how to read the signs.

It’s a wonder Blaine can still read them a decade later.

“Now, come on, Kurt,” the first interviewer insists, on the edge of their seat, “one cannot weave romance with as much craft as you do without living it. Have you ever been in love?”

The audience lets out a collective “oooh” and Blaine snorts at that.

Kurt hesitates, straightening up, his knuckles turning white over the seat’s arms.

_Well, that should be good._

“I have, I have,” Kurt finally says, looking up to the ceiling in a dreamy way. “I guess I never really recovered from my first real crush.”

Blaine smiles at screen-Kurt. Well, Finn did have a special place in Kurt’s—

“I never told him anything, and it’s my one big regret. We had the best duets, let me tell you that much!” The audience laughs, but it all rings in Blaine’s ears.

Wait, what?!

Kurt and Finn never sand duets, as far as Blaine knows, and he really knows of only one male person Kurt ever sang duets with.

And that’s himself.

Holy shit.

Kurt had a crush on him? They could have … dated, been boyfriends? Maybe they would still be together? Be married, even?

Oh God.

His phone vibrates in his pocket–once, twice, four times–until he takes it out. His phone is overloading with messages on the Warblers Whatsapp conversation.

Thad: Told you all.

Trent: You all owe me 5 bucks, just sayin’

David: Blaine! You never said anything, you dog!

Wes: Blaine, did you …

The three dots appear on Wes and Blaine’s private chat.

Wes: Blaine, do you have something to tell me? ;)

Wes: Blaine?

Wes: … Blaine, are you okay?

Before Blaine can reply, the group chat starts again.

Trent: Now, I am willing to bet that Blaine didn’t even realize it.

Jeff: Nuh-huh. They clearly secretly dated.

Nick: dkjfhsgblkdfjbgdh as if our beloved frontman could have been subtle about it. #GapAttack

Jeff: Ugh, don’t remind me, I’m still banned from the shops.

Blaine rolls his eyes and returns to his conversation with Wes, letting his friends, soon to be ex-friends, get crazy.

Blaine: I had no idea.

Wes: Blaine, Blaine, Blaine …

Wes: Blainey-Blaine

Wes: So now what?

Blaine huffs in annoyance.

Blaine: Now *what*? Do you expect me to send him a message over whatever platform I can reach him through and say … what?

Blaine: “Hey I saw your interview on the Morning Show, congrats on your everything, by the way, I reciprocated your feelings back then, want to grab a cup of coffee, wink wink nudge nudge” ??

Wes: Well.

Wes: I don’t see why not.

Wes: Rephrase that, though.

Blaine: Wes, you’re supposed to be the reasonable one here!

Wes: Hm. 

Wes: Guess age makes me mellow.

Wes: And romantic ;)

Blaine: This is not a 1990s movie and I don’t own a boombox.

Wes: Not anymore, you mean.

Blaine: Shut up ///

Wes decides then to call him, proving once more that he has no respect for Blaine’s wishes.

“You could just send him a message to congratulate him on his success via Insta,” Wes say without preamble.

“What makes you think that I still have feelings for Kurt?” Even as he says it, Blaine can feel his face heating up and a lump n his throat, but Wes doesn’t need to know that.

Wes chuckles, damn him. “You’re the one in shock over that revelation. If that doesn’t point out to residual feelings–”

“Do you have to make it sound so clinical?”

“–then I don’t know what to tell you.”

Blaine sighs. “If this doesn’t end well, you’re the one picking up my pieces.”

“With Pretzel Ben & Jerry’s and a Star Wars marathon, I promise. But if you do end up finding your happiness with Kurt, I call shotgun on the best man’s spot.”

Blaine laughs wetly. “You’ll have to fight Coop on that one, buddy.”

Wes snorts. “Like your brother is any match to me. Now go on. Get your man.”

“Fine, fine, you buly. Give Anica and Grant a kiss from me?”

“Will do. A visit from their godfather is overdue.”

“Wes, we have plans for this weekend? I saw them just last week?”

“Just sayin’.”

“You’re a nuisance. I’m not sure I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“I swear to God, Blaine, if I have to find out about you two getting together from paparazzi photos, I–”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “You what?”

“I’ll sell pictures of your Warbler days.”

Blaine gasps.

“Talk to you later, Blainey-boy!”

Blaine stares at his phone for a solid minute before shaking his head to focus.

Ok.

So.

How does one contact one former best friend / high school crush / possible love interest when said person is as famous as Kurt E. Hummel?

 _Keep it simple_ , Blaine tells himself and opens the Instagram app. Finding Kurt’s page is fairly easy. It is a professional account, but there is still the little “Contact” button glaring at Blaine on the screen.

“Come on,” Blaine scolds himself, clicking the button and typing his message. “It’s not rocket science, a simple hello and kudos will do.”

_Dear Kurt, It’s been a while, I know! I just saw you on the Morning Show and I can’t think of anyone more worthy of your success! Kudos :)_

There: simple, to the point, maybe just enough to get Kurt to reply.

Blaine takes a deep breath and puts his phone back in his pocket. Now it’s all in the Fates’ hands.

Not ten minutes later, his phone beeps.

_Blaine! So good to hear from you! Thank you =^^= I still feel like I may wake up at some point and it will all have been a dream ... But no, so far, no harsh wake-up call LOL!_

_How have you been?I see that you follow your own dream of helping people through Art. You should be proud :) We should get a coffee sometime._

_Should be easy enough, with us both being in the same city ..._

Blaine cannot quite believe his eyes.

Kurt is offering to see him? Over coffee?

Is this a date?

He may have once been very oblivious--exhibit A being his current predicament--but he has grown since then, and he has a feeling there is an underlying potential in this offer.

_I would love that._

**Author's Note:**

> TBC ? You guys tell me, it could end there or I could write that date ...


End file.
